int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Swim126
swim126 is an oldfag dating back to 1.0 who never got the recognition he deserved from the nobility. Eternally scorned, swim found himself wandering the earth over the iterations in which he participated, searching forever for the achievement that would finally elevate him in the eyes of those more powerful. It is said that his quest continues even to this day. Version 1.0 A non-native of /int/ swim126 arrived in Version 1.0 completely by chance on a regularly scheduled shitposting trip to /int/. Not familiar with the people around him and with the end of grace fast approaching, swim126 made a move that would become characteristic of his time in /int/craft: he ran. Arriving on the Ivory Coast, he established Yoruba and constructed great wooden walls about his mudhut. As Europe burned at the end of grace on April 1st, swim remained placed in his subsaharan fortress. That is, until Yoruba too began to burn. It all started when a mysterious man appeared on the horizon. According to sources, he often boasted of just how many articles he could carry in his ass at once. Anal capacity notwithstanding, this man, known to the world as the inpregnable MadHate, set fire to the walls of Yoruba. A bitter clash erupted, and few forests in the area survived the conflagration that followed MadHate. His achievements sundered, swim abandonned his home coast in search of a new place from which he would launch his grand campaign of recognition. Despite the rest of the world knowing nothing of his name nor his accomplishments, he was able to find residence in an established community on the island of Borneo. There, still sheltered from the rages of war in Europe, swim hoped to construct the thing that would make everyone appreciate him as the true nobility. Beneath that island, swim constructed a vast and reaching labrynthian catacomb, from which escape was unlikely. Doubling as a military riposte, these catacombs stretched far beneath the surface, and only swim could successfully navigate their depths. Those who knew of them held nothing but praise for their construction and intricacy. Unfortunately, the civilization at Borneo fell without outside intervention, a victim of its own prosperity. Along with a select few other refugees, swim abandonned his Borneo achievements and set forth to the Arctic Coast. Reformed as a Paleosiberian, swim and his fellow exiles lived out of yurts surrounded by a towering wall. But again, nobody was around to appreciate the things swim had wrought. As the flames of 1.0 dimmed, few knew swim's name despite him being a veteran of the pregrace times. Armed with that thought, he plunged himself into the inferno of 2.0... Version 2.0 From the getgo, swim126 knew that if he attempted to stay out of conflict this time, nobody would ever appreciate him as the hardassed motherfucker he knew himself to be. This thought in mind, he beelined it to Caucasia and established his 2.0 Magnum Opus: Lazica. Built in a deep valley, Lazica stands as one of swim's greatest architectural achievements. Towering causeways connected great artificial plataus, all spanning a central river whose edges springed with nourishment. The fortress at Lazica was all but inpregnable, and great architecture rose from its towering plateaus. Newfriends flocked to the legendary city in the mountains, and life was good. All the while, a great plight raged in Europe. Europe proper was forever engaged in warfare, and swim wanted a piece of the action. After all, the best way to become a meme was to kill all the other memes. Setting his sights on coolghoul, the unsound emperor of Byzantium, swim sought one thing: bitter war. From behind his cobble walls, coolghoul hear the cries coming from over the mountains and ignored them. Time and time again, swim attempted to warmonger with the warmongering lummox, but coolghoul simply did not respond. Outright imploring Byzantium to invade so that he may prove himself in battle, swim still failed to attract the attention of the Byzantine king. Defeated, and with the server dying around him, swim continued to work along with his slave army of newfags to make the fortress of Lazica even greater. Despite his efforts, the server continued to lose steam. When none in his town logged on anymore, swim126 abandonned his creation once more. By the dying light of version 2.0, swim made his way to the Himalayas, where he spent the last few days before the flames of 2.0 died completely. Version 3.0 Scorned but not forgotten, swim126 charged into 3.0 the moment its flames were kindled. A select few people remembered his name when uttered, and swim felt that it was now or never to launch his final campaign of relevance. Drawn by the promise of America, swim found himself on the Grand Canyon along with Targ, the Floridian with a big heart. Swim spent a few days there, farming in peace in total isolation from the world. It was here, though, that he realized that he was making the same mistake as before. Nobody would ever notice a tiny farmer on the rim of the Grand Canyon. Swim had to embark to Europe and become a great power if he ever wanted to become a member of the rapidly rising nobility. Searching for the optimal launch point, swim finally settled on the northern coast of Iceland, installed as the minor member in a union with Reykjavik. Swim established Husavik, the great city of the North. Built in the style of the great norse kings of yore, Husavik quickly eclipsed Haraldr's Reykjavik and became the dominant power of Iceland. Times were good, as moderately relevant anons streamed to and from his beautiful city. The great emblem of Husavik, the mightly redacted, soared over its stone and wood architecture. Despite a few mayoral hiccups, things were looking up for Husavik and a new expansion was in the making. However, everything changed when Reykjavik fell. His hindquartered pained by the fact that his newfag recruitment policies failed to draw any serious players, Haraldr of Reykjavik gave up his empire and left it in swim's hands. Now the king of a great city and an abandonned shell, swim's position was suboptimal. He controlled vast lands, sure, but only the land inside the mighty walls of Husavik held any value to the young ruler. Indeed, it took a skilled hand to turn the wastes of Iceland into a habitable zone, but swim managed to make his Husavik a gem among the subArctic. Unfortunately, swim was dealt the killing blow when his Husavik fell in the night under the watch of his subordinates. His manor burned to the ground and his great meeting hall sundered, swim gazed upon a walled in square of Icelandic soil that had been returned to the same state as the wasteland around it. A great fire rose within swim, a drive that hadn't taken him since the dawn of /int/craft. He had to find and punish those who had destroyed his greatest achievement, the one thing that he was truly proud of. With the sprawling city-state of Carthage taking credit for the attack, swim set off to Europe to take his revenge. Swim was not about to be stuck in a flimsy alliance again like the toxic one he had shared with Haraldr. Swim needed strength in order to hit Carthage where it hurt the most, and he found this in the Roman Empire, the SPQR. Setting up shop in the Adriatic Sea, swim channeled the spirits of his fallen comrades and raised great islands from the depths of the sea. His aquatic fortress would serve as both a cultural center and a point of warfare. With each island, a new piece fell into place in swim's master plan. The Roman Emperor, Matt, was supportive of swim's quest and assisted him when possible. He also formed a key diplomatic relationship with Epirus, the jovial folks of the Aegean peninsula. Epirus was laced with nobility, and as the relationship between swim and the Epirusians grew, so too did swim's final victory. The redacted emblazed in his fortress and with his greatsword Spirit of Husavik in hand, swim saw his opportunity for revenge come when hostilities between the free societies of Europe and the city-state of Carthage came to a head. An invasion force was raised, and swim found himself sailing across the Mediterrainean to finally take his revenge for the brothers he had lost in Iceland. swim126 served a key role in the 1st Battle of Carthage, sticking with the invasion force to the very end. As he fought his way along Carthage's towering walls with other members of the 1st KillGhoul Battalion, swim formed a close friendship with BeefTenderloin, a key member of /int/craft's nobility. But as the two fought back to back on the roof of Carthage's capitol building, swim felt not the pull of his ultimate mission. He felt comraderie, passion, and true fire. The inferno in swim's heart never burned as bright as it did that day when he and his new brothers toppled the mighty city of coolghoul and his loyal cucks. As the forces of Cathage desperately respawned and attacked the heavily armed invaders with their bare fists, swim massacred them all with Spirit of Husavik. After all, the only good Carthage citizen is a dead one. After the war's end, swim participated in the first of many disassembly campaigns against Carthage. Stealing everything they could get their hands on and razing the walls of the terroristic city to the ground, swim and his Roman brothers grew fabulously wealthy. This wealth was reflected in swim's aquatic Aquileia. Shortly after the war, the great Aquileia Tavern and Brewery grew up. Thus began a golden age of comraderie between the Romans and Epirusians, as many cultural exchanges occurred. The Romans adopted the Epirusian Bani into their Pantheon, and the Epirusians could often be found on the streets of Aquileia getting absolutely hammered on the finest Golden Mead swim could brew. Times were good. The dawn of the Norsemen was far more influential than swim could have ever anticipated. As Northmathr rose and began topplilng the mighty cities of the north, the Romans took it upon themselves to fight back against the memeraids. This was largely unsuccessful, as the Norse were always able to bounce back quickly from a defeat and go on to raze another town. As the front of destruction reached Roma, the Romans realized that the Norse were going to be their eventual downfall, no matter how long it would take. In addition to this, Carthage continued to regrow from the ashes and several attempted recolonizations of the ruins by the Romans were thwarted by a steadfast coolghoul and his 2nd in command, Lenthe. Ignoring the Norsemen for as long as possible, Rome turned its sights on coolghoul. The Norse likely would not exist wtihout his early influences, and his intense rein of terror over the server had gone on long enough. Observing that no matter how many times they knocked him down he always came back up, the Romans hatched one final plan to end 3.0 with a bang. With the server barely surviving as embers as the Norsemen waged a cataclysmic war with the Japanese, a strike force led by Edrahil set out to topple the cobble master himself. The Crusaders found coolghoul in an underground hideout in the center of Africa, buried deep below the savannah. In one fell sweep, the crusaders wiped out everything that coolghoul had stored away, and the death knell of the server was struck. With Japan aflame, 3.0 faded into memory. Version 4.0 Swim126 spawned into /int/craft 4.0 ready to fuck shit up once more. Now close friends with BeefTenderloyn, swim thought that he was on the crux of his final victory. Unfortunately, 4.0 fucking sucked and he quit /int/craft, leaving his dreams behind. Roma was enough of a victory. Interlude; Versions 5.0-8.0 In the intervening months, swim returned to his normalfaggotry and fucked some bitches. Version 9.0 When swim heard from /int/craft next, it was with word that the server would be using TFC for an iteration. Swim jumped at the opportunity to get back into the action. The server now under Chien, things seemed they would be alright. In short, they were not and the server died really fast after people realized that getting raided was too cataclysmic. Version X After a brief hiatus, swim came back into /int/craft X a few days into its existence. A member of the United States and Governor of the Commonwealth of Erie, swim sought to carve out a nice peaceful settlement among the Appalacian mountains. Unfortunately the RP was 1500 and the US was disbanded. Swim quit shortly afterwards. Category:Players